


绕指柔番外三

by linghai



Category: kikuro - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linghai/pseuds/linghai
Kudos: 1





	绕指柔番外三

番外三

清浅如透明的男孩幽幽地悬浮于稍带着些凉意的空气中。早已习惯了失重状态的身体，却是微微有些发愣。

很久之前的平安夜，自己还来不及真正体会被列车钢铁做的骨架撞击的疼痛，只是眼前忽然闪过一抹微笑着的人影，一切，便结束了。脱离了躯干的束缚，身体，轻飘飘的，似乎可以触及天际虚渺的云朵。上帝，在不经意间，给予了自己一对透明的羽翼。

然而，如此的飞翔却无法感触到人们口中所谓的解脱。

诧异，或是意外之余，却也是慢慢接受，并理解了自己尚未消逝的事实。目睹了站台上发生的一切，混乱，惶恐的人群，以及，逐步走向崩溃的，黄濑君。

黄濑君。

望着被纯色的花朵簇拥着的自己的遗体。

这，就是自己呢。

额际的发丝被冬日里的冽风稍稍拂乱，轻颤的睫羽，微抿的双唇。就像睡着了一样呢，似乎，只要有人俯身低语，眼前的自己就会醒过来，揉着惺忪的睡眼，浅笑着，好久不见。

第一次，以这种角度，观察自己，却是不受控制地伸出手，大概，所谓的触碰，才会让自己体会到“自己已经死亡了”的真实感吧。然而，透明的指尖却穿透了躺着的人苍白的脸颊。

早该料到的，不是么。仓促地收回右手，似乎，刚才自己所做的一切不过是一场幻觉。掩饰，也许，自己并没有意料之中的悲伤，或是无措。

幽幽地坐在实木棺的尾侧，俯瞰，盛大的仪式。

沉默的人群，黯然的同学，哭泣的父母。

所谓，请在我活着的时候，替我举行葬礼，大概，也就是如此了吧。

而后，我忘却了，自己是怎么在三十六层公寓的四号房间前犹豫，却在伸手触及门铃时，无意识地穿过了那道结构最为简单的防线；我忘却了，自己静静地站在对着小说中的文字控制不住地哭泣的黄濑君身后，颤抖着，却无法说出一个字；我忘却了，自己坐在床沿，倾听黄濑君为自己谱写的歌曲，多想告诉身边的人，真的，是非常好听的声音呢；我忘却了，自己是怎么目睹黄濑君木讷地将那些白色的药片一一灌入口中；我忘却了，自己在黄濑君忽然开口说“哪位”的时候，放大的瞳孔，无法相信的激动，黄濑君，看得见我么，却在一番努力后，发现他看到的，大概，并不是自己，狭窄的空间中，有三个人存在，然而，却存在于三个不同的维度；最后，我忘却了，自己是怎么平静地望着黄濑君，告别这个惨淡的世界，以至于，泪水控制不住地流淌，渗透了柔软的床单，却无法留下任何湿润了的痕迹。

百年的世纪。

已然麻木了的自己，却在一位有着冰蓝色发丝的男孩诞生于世的瞬间，回眸。黯然的瞳孔，被什么，点亮了，璀璨的绚烂。

黑子哲也的诞辰，欣喜不已的家人。

黑子哲也长大了，过于相似的五官。

黑子哲也升入了中学，而后，被有着浅金色眼眸的男孩找到了。

帝光。

“请各位同学拿出课本......”空旷的教室中充斥了授课老师的声音。

“呃......”窗边的金发男孩微微叹了一口气，又没有带。学习什么的，自己果然是毫无兴趣。单手撑住下巴，侧目，描绘着玻璃窗中倒映的自己的轮廓。无所谓了。

“......那个......”轻柔得几乎会飘散在空气中的声音。

“嗯？”并不回头，仅仅是在信息在大脑中形成回路前，下意识地应了一声。

“......如果你没有带课本的话......”非常礼貌却是十分淡漠的语气，似乎还想说些什么，然而却被人硬生生打断了。

“诶？！”猛地回神，有人，在跟自己说话么。仓促地转过脑袋，视线稍稍下移，却看到一抹清浅的冰蓝色，发旋因略长的发丝而稍显模糊。

“......”沉默，显然是对眼前的人的惊讶早已习以为常。仅仅是将下巴稍稍抬起，对上金色的瞳孔，以弥补身高的差距。

“.....那个......”意识到自己的失态，单手挠了挠后脑勺，在坐到靠窗的这个位置时，并不是没有意识到自己还有一位同桌，然而，几分钟过去后，自己自然是将身边这微薄的存在给抛至脑后了。下意识地打量着眼前的人，非常清秀的五官，若是以一个男生的角度评判，似乎是稍显阴柔了。不自觉地想象这个人成年后的模样，莫名其妙。

“......可以一起看......”似乎并没有因对方过分诧异的态度而缄默，相反，却是不紧不慢地将自己的意思表述清楚。

“哦......呃，可，可以......”是打算与自己共享一本书么，这自然是最好的，只不过于自己而言，这些都是无关紧要。然而，却是犹豫着答应了，大概，自己是不想看到眼前的人被拒绝后的场景，或者说，根本无法想象得出吧。

“......”沉默，手上的动作却是毫不懈怠，径直翻至老师正在讲解的页面，指尖抵住书沿，轻轻往身边的人的一侧，稍稍推了推。

“......”无言，事实上也是不知道该说些什么，只是有些微怔地望着搭着米色纸页的漂亮指骨，以及被墨水渲染得十分隽秀的钢笔字。

金发的人几乎无法判断，这，是否是自己成长到十五岁，最难熬过的，或是最为上心的一堂课。

无人言语，只有微风拂过书页的沙沙声。

下课铃声的响起意味着一节课的结束。

不带丝毫迟疑地，课本的持有者合上书本，并将素色的笔袋塞入包里，背在右肩，重复了太多次的动作。下一秒，便是离开仅仅是属于了自己还不足一个小时的座位。

“那个......”显然，有人并不满足于此。

“.......”转过身，望向比自己高了足足二十厘米的男孩，清秀的眉眼间斑驳着并不明显的困惑。

“呃......我们......还不认识吧......”被眼前的人以如此的视线打量，微妙的尴尬。自己还没有道谢，至少，得知道对方的名字吧。

“不，我认识你，黄濑君。”否认。帝光中学的兼职模特，自己并非没有耳闻。然而，只有亲眼目睹了才发现这位看上去稍显浮躁的男孩并不难相处。

“啊......是么......”如此，果然是自己失礼了。只是，在听到对方说认识自己时，心跳却忽然漏了一拍。很怪异，却也很开心的感觉。

“黑子，黑子哲也。”轻轻吐出自己的名字，如果，你想认识我的话。

“黑子，哲也......”无意识地，轻唤出声，非常，非常熟悉的名字。

“请多指教了，黄濑君。”浅笑。

这，是否也算是初见。

泪水，顺着上翘的嘴角，悄悄滑落。

百年后的自己，大概，终于实现了自己的祈愿。

如果有来世，你先找到我，然后，我们一起忘了奇迹的世代。

黄濑君。

“我比较想知道你们对于这篇文章的理解......”

淡漠而平静的声线，却将自己飘远的思绪给攫住了。

目光微微聚焦到站在讲台前，说话的人身上。

黑子哲也。

终究是迈过了自己无法跨越的高中毕业，以至于，现在已然是一位年轻的教授了。

专注而细致地打量着自己成年后的模样。

冰蓝色的发丝相较于自己的似乎更为绻卷，细碎而柔软的发丝稍稍没过眉宇，斑驳了视线。褪去了稚气的双眸似乎也不再是如剪水那般又大又圆，却是显得有些狭长了，然而，不变的却是如海水般的澄澈与灵动，抛却过于夸张的上翘的眼角，竟然和黄濑君的眼睛有几分相似。

轻笑，是同化作用么。

挺翘的鼻尖，紧抿的双唇，坚毅的五官。

大概，也是摒弃了幼年时，常被人们惊叹的名为“漂亮”的形容词，果然，是很帅气呢。

稍稍抬了抬脑袋。

但是呢，无声的幽怨。

为什么会长高了那么多呢。

望着身边几近一米八的大男孩，挫败地叹了口气。原来，自己的骨骼，大概也是晚成的类型。

然而，灵魂在自顾自地发呆出窍，并不代表本体的操控者也有着相同的心情来享受这惬意的时光。

讲台上的黑子教授有些不悦地扫了一眼后排的座位，只是，面部表情依然毫无波动。唔，虽说自己的国学课属于选修，但也请不要明目张胆地在自己的课堂上睡觉，至少，请把故意竖起的课本给放正吧，封面上下印倒了什么的，这种借口自己可是不会轻易相信的。

“......三分钟后会请各位表述自己的想法，请多加考虑......”微微提高音量，自己并不擅长拆学生的台，可以的话自然是选择两全的办法。当然，前提是那位正在睡梦中的同学也能够听得进自己的声音。

书本窸窸窣窣的翻页声，填补了三分钟的空白。

黑子教授承认自己此时的心情非常不好，很明显的，那有规律的清浅呼吸声很好地证明了他的某位学生丝毫没有将他放在眼里。当然，如果黑子能够稍稍沉下心来辨别那些于自己而言微妙得有些熟稔的呓语的话，结果自然会有所不同，只可惜现在的冰发男孩显然没有如此的耐性。

“......最后一排左侧的同学，请叙述对本文的看法。”流动的教学体制使自己无法了解每一个座位上的学生的名字，毕竟每一堂课出席的学生不尽相同，更不用提对号入座了。

“诶，啊，那个......我认为......”微微靠着椅背的，带着细框眼镜的女孩惊讶之余匆匆地放下手中的钢笔，仓促地拿起讲义，正想起身，却不小心撞到了手肘边的水杯，随之而来的自然是物体滑落桌沿撞击地面的巨响。显然，丝毫没有预料到文学院首席的教授会请到坐在最后一排的自己回答问题。

“......不，不是你......”目睹了眼前的一片骚动，黑子有些挫败地用指尖稍稍按压了一下自己的鼻梁骨。看吧，这就是不清楚学生名字的后果。眼前的女孩虽然的确是坐在所谓的左侧，况且最后一排座位并没有多少学生，理解有所偏差也是情有可原，然而自己的目的并不在于此。

“诶......”刚想起身的女孩显然有些失落，犹豫着，俯下身捡起跌落于地的水杯。的确，还真是有些尴尬。

“......抱歉，是你左边的同学......”遗憾地笑了笑，若是平时，自己必然会将错就错地让眼前的女孩继续说下去，毕竟谁都不想陷入如此难堪的境地，只可惜现在的自己想必是非常火大。睡觉，可以，但是也请适时醒过来。哦，我说话太轻你没听见，唔，好借口。但是呢，让在座学生都吓了一跳的，近在咫尺的水杯撞地的巨响都没把你唤醒，实在是让我不得不质疑你的睡眠质量是不是太好了点呢。

静默的学生们微微侧目，视线自然是追随着以一种不紧不慢的速度靠近最后一排的黑子教授。申请到黑子教授的课并不是件容易的事，耗费了大把精力才得到的机会，还真有人会不屑一顾呢。

幽幽地在睡着的人的前侧方停下脚步，黑子微微俯下身子，眯了眯漂亮的蓝眸，非常熟稔的柠檬的气息，然而，却并不加在意，纤长的手指毫不迟疑地夹起了立于桌面的书本。

“......这位同学，醒一醒，请表述一下你对这篇文章的......”振振有词，然而，当视线从空白一片的书页流转到睡着的人身上时，却是再也说不出一个字，真正意义上的语塞。非常漂亮的，散乱的金色发丝铺满了课桌面，在午后阳光的辉映下斑驳得竟让自己觉得有些刺眼。

自己，大概是做错什么事了。

拿着书本的手微微有些发颤，似乎能想象出这位身着白色衬衫，正在打盹的男孩的帅气面容。

为什么，黄濑君会出现在这种地方。

稍稍预想了一下黄濑君醒来后的状况，却是无助地抽了抽嘴角。

不自觉地后退了一步，千万，别醒过来啊。

即使，自己将会承载学生们疑惑的目光。

然而，事与愿违。

靠在课桌上的男孩无意识地用脑袋蹭了蹭胳膊，温暖的阳光。

诶，温暖？

被书本遮挡住面容的自己理应晒不到阳光才对。

原本拿着书本的拇指与食指稍稍摩挲，却感受不到属于纸张的特有的光滑质感，有的只是带着薄茧的指纹的柔软。

猛地睁开眼睛。

令人晕眩的光线。

黑子只觉得眼皮一跳，脑海中似乎有一个小人狂笑着呼啸而过。

完了，黑子心想。

金发的男孩终究是看清了眼前的景象。

一位深色短发，戴着细框眼镜的女孩正愣愣地望着自己，而她手中的讲义正巧挡住了她的下半张脸，让自己该死地看不清那是什么微妙的表情。

直起身子，摇了摇脑袋，单手抚住自己的脖颈。唔，睡得太久了，似乎有些落枕了。

无意识地环视四周，自己这是睡得分不清东西南北了，睡前的记忆似乎也被梦境蚕食得一干二净。

然而，在捕捉到一抹冰蓝色的人影后，却是瞬间想起了前因后果。

小黑子。

没错，自己出差已经有整整一周了，然而，每次通话小黑子都是冷淡得和飞机餐特意配置的咖啡里的冰块一样，真是让人受挫。所以，为了给小黑子一个惊喜，自己以光顾母校为由，轻松潜入了“黑子教授”的课堂，只可惜过长的飞行时间让自己实在支撑不到课程结束的最后一秒，更何况自己也相信如果小黑子发现自己也在教室里，必定会毫不留情地将自己赶出去，所以，睡觉什么的，合情合理。

自己的存在，一定会给课堂添乱的。心中无法更为肯定。

然而，到了嘴边却不再是那么一回事了。

“我好想你，小黑子！”噌地跳起身，满满的笑意，璀璨的眸子。

上翘的，带着稍许撒娇的尾音，蔓延了整间教室。

停滞了的时间，凝结了的空气，静默了的同学。

似乎，眼前这位金发的男孩径直冲上前去，不顾一切地拥住了黑子教授这件事，并非不可接受。

如预期般地，怀中的人不安分地动了动。

微微松了松双臂间的气力，低下脑袋，心虚地望了望那被自己揉的有些凌乱了的蓝色发丝，僵硬了的笑容。

似乎可以想见之后糟糕的事态。

完了，黄濑心想。

而后，教室外因罚站而在萧瑟的秋风中哆嗦着的黄濑自然也是如此认为的。

“阿嚏！”

揉了揉泛红的鼻尖，哈，小黑子想我了。

“阿嚏！”

......

“阿嚏！”

唔，小黑子想了我三次。

一定是这样的。

自欺欺人什么的，有时候真是个好东西。

阳光随着时间的流逝渐渐隐去，只剩下暗橙色的余晖在教学楼的走廊泛滥。

课程结束后，学生们才陆陆续续地散开，除却几位对文学极具兴趣的学生还围着讲台上的教授谈论所谓的伦理，清场竟也耗费了近半个小时。

因此，当黄濑再一次见到黑子哲也时，已经是几个小时后的事情了。

颓废地靠在米白色的墙砖上，有一下没一下地用脊骨轻撞着门框，幽幽地叹了口气。小黑子，好慢啊。

“黄濑君。”淡漠的声线。

“呜哇，小，小黑子？”显然，被耳边忽然出现的声音吓了一跳，一失足，后脑勺便直直地撞上了木质的门框。疼得龇牙，然而，却只是单手揉了揉自己的脑袋，快速地转向身边说话的人。

“......黄濑君几岁了？”冰蓝色的瞳孔不带一丝温度，毫无波澜。

“诶？几岁？二十五啊，比小黑子大一岁啊......”微微蹙了蹙眉，年龄什么的，显而易见嘛。

“哦，黄濑君也知道自己已经有二十五了......”似乎若有所思，话语中的鄙夷一展无余。

“......什，什么啊......”瞬间理解了对方问题的含义，脸颊有些发烫。啊，自己在小黑子面前总是会自动切换模式啊，挫败地别开脑袋，有意识地避开对方的视线。

“黄濑君，我是教授，不是幼师，照顾不周还请见谅。”面无表情地吐出几个字，转身，再次回到室内，自己，大概对黄濑君在课堂上送给自己的惊喜依然是颇为不满吧。

“小黑子......”金发的男孩微微颔了颔下巴，游移的眼神，似乎想跟着走进教室，却又担心会影响到对方，只是犹豫地站在门口张望。就像一个想向对方讨要糖果，却又不敢出声恳求的孩子。

“......进来吧，黄濑君。”讲台旁，黑子正在整理讲义，微微用余光扫了一眼门外，手中的动作却是稍稍停顿，自己自然是听到了授课期间教室外混杂着凛冽风声的三个不轻不重的喷嚏，还真是刺耳。该不会是感冒了吧，不着痕迹地皱了皱眉。唔，自己还真是心软。

“好！”似乎早已等待着对方说出这句自己期盼已久的邀请，以至于冰发的人话音刚落，黄濑便窜到了讲台前，单手微撑下颚，笑得万分灿烂。

“......黄濑君想睡觉的话回家就可以了，为什么要跑到大学来......”将讲义按页数塞进文件夹，并不抬头，似乎，也算是无意之语。

“想小黑子了嘛......而且小黑子一个人在学校我一点都不放心啊......”用手指摆弄着放置在讲台左侧的水培绿萝的翠色叶片，漫不经心。

“......请恕我直言，黄濑君，我已经成年了，没什么可不放心的......”嘴角微微抽搐，眼前的人大概从没把自己当成年人看待过吧。

“......不是这个......”指尖摩挲青色叶脉的动作微顿，沉默着，摇了摇脑袋。

“什么不是这个......”继续手上的工作，黄濑君有时候真是莫名其妙。

“......是小黑子啊！”猛地抬起脑袋，显然，被眼前的人无所谓的态度给稍稍刺激到了。

“诶？”无法理解对方语气的突转，疑惑的目光。

“......为什么小黑子的学生几乎都是女孩子......都说文学系首席教授的学生男女比例极度不均衡，女生占比高达百分之八十二，今天来了果然是这样啊......”闭上眼睛，大概也是豁出去了。然而，忆起数小时前教室中的场景，放眼望去几乎是清一色的女孩，更是让自己在不悦的同时泛起了微妙的忧虑。以至于，刚把自己的想法表述清楚，空气中便沉淀了晦涩的哀怨。

“......黄濑君......你......该不会是在吃醋吧......”将放在课件上的注意力转移到眼前的人身上，犹豫着，缓缓开口。

“......嗯，大概......”很明显的，金发男孩的表情忽然变得略微僵硬，交错的指尖死死地紧扣着指骨，似乎，自己并没有如自己话语所显示的那般不知廉耻。

“......黄濑君应该清楚这是文学系吧......”对方如此大方地承认了，倒使自己尴尬了。

“......嗯......”不置可否，但似乎并不领情。

“......文学系男女生比例本来就不均衡......”循循善诱。

“......借口......”抵着牙缝的音节。

“诶？......”意料之外的结局。

“......小黑子的人气在女生中可是很高呢......课教得好，性格温柔，还长得帅......”略赌气地将自己从大学打听来的消息毫无保留地一一吐出，边说，边从心底厌恶自己。啊，自己什么时候变得这么敏感了。

“......那还真是......谢谢了......”纠结数秒，这，大概算是对自己挺高的评价了吧。

“......小黑子！”手心有点冒汗，竟然还向自己道谢么，自己可不记得有夸赞过对方什么。金色的眸子中蔓延着无奈的控诉，原本的愠怒在触及眼前的人后，便顿时化成了一滩清澈的湖水。

“......黄濑君没什么可焦虑的吧......”沉默许久，微微直起身，将手轻轻覆上浅金色的发丝，稍稍按揉。

“诶......”温热的触感打断了自己的思虑。

“......有这么多人呢，但是我看到的只有黄濑君啊......”轻笑着。也许，并不是因为你在我的课堂上睡觉，我才会注意到你，而是因为，你有着我最熟稔的气息，所以，我才会知道你在睡觉呢。

“......小黑子......”瞳孔无意识地放大，轻轻吐出眼前的人的名字。

“......况且，黄濑君是机长啊，机组人员中的男女比例不也是失衡得过分么......”然而，这句话，大概只有说话的人自己才听得见了吧。

空姐什么的，自己，似乎也是不喜欢的吧。

“嗯？小黑子说什么？”只看见对方微变的唇形，却捕捉不到任何字眼，困惑。

“没什么......黄濑君，日落......”微笑着摇了摇头，视线却在透明的窗户处停滞。

“......真的，是日落......”顺着柔化了的目光放眼望去，橙红色的球形轮廓以一种不可察觉的速度缓缓坠入羽化了的地平线，晕染了教室的光线。

如被蛊惑了般地走向直面外景的窗台，非常漂亮的光景。

十年前的自己和小黑子同处于一间教室，学习，或是谈论所谓的未来。

而当那属于过去的未来正被现在的自己握于手心时，却是没理由地回忆起自己与小黑子相处的痕迹。

自己，果然也是会怀旧的呢。

湖色的透明灵魂静静地望着蓝发的男孩走下实木制的讲台，微微上前，在那如阳光般灿烂的人身旁驻足。透过澄澈玻璃窗的夕阳余晖洒在两人的身上，模糊了的轮廓，竟然有些眩目。

猛然间忆起百年前的时光，曾经的自己似乎也与黄濑君一起去参拜过神社，相似的黄昏，如同被鲜血渲染过后的晚霞。

那个时候的自己，在木质的小匣子前沉默着微微退后一步，轻轻拉了拉一旁垂挂的绳索。

乒呤。

铜制的铃铛因绳索的摇晃而发出清脆的声响。

是否，也算是告诉神明，自己，已经来过了呢。

稍稍鞠躬。

而后，伸出双手，置于胸前轻轻拍了两下。

之后，便是祈愿了呢。

然而，自己却犹豫了。自己，究竟是希冀着怎样的结局呢。自己，希望所谓的神明怎么做，自己，又希望黄濑君怎么做。其实，自己也并不清楚吧。

微微叹了一口气，呼出的温度遇到微凉的空气凝结成一簇簇白色的雾滴。

这种东西，怎样都无所谓吧。

黄濑君，只要微笑，于自己而言便已足够了呢。

自己是影子，所以，一切的不堪，我都会背负。

幽幽地，正想合上双目。也许，这便是自己的愿望吧。

然而，余光却无意识地捕捉到身侧的一抹人影。

浅蓝色的，近乎透明的男孩，微闭的眼眸，淡色的睫羽，恬静的笑容，双手合十，微颔下颚，精致的侧颜，竟然与自己的容貌十分相似。

虔诚的，祷告。

不可置信，无意识地侧过脑袋，放大的瞳孔，胸前的双手不自觉地滑落至腿侧，微翕的薄唇，却吐不出一个字。

你，是谁。

视线，不受控制，因而，凝滞了。

空灵，似乎，并不属于这个世界。

让自己，控制不住地想要去猜测，那抹人影，不同于自己，又许下了什么愿望。

“小黑子......”由远及近的呼唤，自己的名字。

“小黑子许了什么愿？”近在耳侧的低语，带着稍许的期待与兴奋。

“诶......黄，黄濑君？......”回过神，跃入眼帘的帅气面孔，却再也无法望见先前那透明的男孩。似乎，就像是平静的水面中的倒影，黄濑君的出现，就像是一颗活泼的石子，搅乱了并不真实的影像。

所谓，镜花水月。

方才的一切，不过是早已融入了虚化背景的幻觉。

“小黑子许了什么愿啊？”撒娇般的询问。

“......没什么......”微微摇了摇脑袋，是，海市蜃楼吧。

“......不可以说么......”难以察觉的失望。

“嗯，算是吧......”模糊的回答。

“......嘛，小黑子不说也没有关系的......”稍稍抬起下巴，望向遥远的天空，有一抹浅灰色的残影划过，沙燕。似乎，也是对于自我的安慰。

“......”沉默，无言。

“......我可是有认真地许愿哦......”轻笑着，稍稍俯身，握住身旁的人冰凉的左手。

“......”颤栗。

“我会一直陪着小黑子的。”即使，你永远都无法忘记那段惨淡的记忆，也没有关系。

“......”无意识地，屏住呼吸，沉寂的空气。

那个时候，黄濑君的声音，非常，非常得好听。

而今，在自己经历了死亡的百年之后，却是逐渐拾起了回忆的碎片。

如果，仅仅是如果，那时的自己，许的愿望能够像黄濑君许的那样，对过去，少一点执着，对未来，多一些希冀，结局，是否，也会有所不同。

然而，那仅仅是，如果。

生命即将结束的那一刻，坠轨的自己终究是再一次望见了那抹浅蓝色的影子。

神社前的祈愿，果然，不是自己的幻觉么。

啊，原来是你。

自己，是无法知道你那个时候许下的究竟是什么愿望，不过，以至如此地步，大概，也是猜得到了呢。

浅笑，相似的面孔，重合的笑意。

真的是，非常悲哀的美丽。

戛然而止的记忆，而后，自己的时间，从此静止了。

“......小黑子，请和我接吻......”澄澈的期待。

猛地抬起脑袋，果然，连声线都是一致的呢。黄濑君，即使成年了，还是和小孩子一样呢。

“......请恕我郑重拒绝......”窗台边的男孩似乎还沉浸于窗外的景致，带着些许的挫败。

“......小黑子......”习以为常了对方的态度。

“......不行......”毫无起伏的声线。

“......呜......”尝试着呜咽出声。

“......”无声的抗拒。

“......啊，我不管了！”沉默数秒，终究是豁出去了，抓过身边的人的手腕，扣于胸前，硬生生地将冰发的男孩抵在窗台边的白色墙壁上。

“诶？......黄濑君，你干什么？......”莫名其妙地被迫转了身，不得不直面那张阳光帅气的面孔。

“......”赌气般的沉默，只可惜手上的力气却远远强于了口中的缄默。

“......会被看到的，黄濑君......”稍作挣扎，却因力量不敌而以失败告终。啊，虽然自己的确长高了没错，可是眼前的人也不见得在中学便停止了拔高，其身高依然是过分地甩开了自己足足十厘米。幽怨，是自然的。只不过，虽然现在教室中除了自己和黄濑君空无一人，但并不意味着不会有学生经过走廊，无意地往教室中张望一眼。

“......”无言，却似乎的确认真地考虑了这个问题。而后，在对方诧异的目光下，单手扯过身边米色的窗帘，轻轻一拉，直至两人被浅色的背景完全包围。

唰。

流转的声响。

余晖下，两人轮廓的光晕。

微风中，交错缠绵的发丝。

微漾的窗帘，隔绝的空间，交融的呼吸。

“这样，谁都看不到了吧。”轻笑着，欺身压下。

“......大概吧......”不置可否，却是轻轻合上了眼睑。

是薄荷草的味道呢，小黑子。

透明的六楼玻璃窗外，是两抹澄澈的影子。

并不相同的色调，一致的，却是难以察觉的笑意。

不，我们，可都是看到了呢。

相互打量着彼此通透的身体。

相仿的年龄，相同的体质，似乎，我们还处在百年前的那段岁月。

幸福，或是悲伤，都早已忘却，只有，相处过的痕迹，是无法磨灭的。

灵魂的交融。

那抹在神社中，转瞬即逝的身影。

“我想，大概，在很久以前，我就爱上黄濑君了吧。”

服用安眠药后，悄然显现的轮廓。

“真的，是很久呢。不过，我会一直陪着小黑子的。”

“......是么......”

轻笑，又是承诺呢。

“嗯，不管是过去，还是未来。”

没错，就是承诺呢。

至少，我还未曾毁约，不是么。

啊，那我就再相信你一次好了。

如果，这，就是百年之前的结局。

那么，百年之后，我，欣然接受。

完


End file.
